Picture me without you
by YellowSpeedyNinja
Summary: You may have plans in life but of course just when you're finally happy something will crash into your dreams. (Older HiroGo)
1. Chapter 1: Live with me forever now

**_Immortals_**

**_Summary: You may have plans in life but of course just when you're finally happy something will crash into your dreams. (Older HiroGo) _**

**_AU of older HiroGo (Hiro X Gogo) don't like, don't read. Sorry, this is like my one story where Tadashi isn't alive._**

**_Hiro: 20_**

**_GoGo: 24_**

**_(Rated T for a reason, lots of Romance/hard feelings and drama, as in tragedy.)_**

**_Chapter 1: Live with me forever now_**

Hiro slowly glanced nervously around as he stepped out of his car. _Today's the big day… _He thought to himself and began to walk down to the skating place. It was a chilly New Year's Eve, and he was meeting Gogo, who had been his girlfriend for 3 years at the roller skating place for the Countdown.

Hiro and Gogo had changed through the years. Hiro had now passed Gogo in height by a couple inches. Both still had the same hairstyles; however Hiro's childish face had aged. He looked almost like Tadashi. Gogo had gotten a little softer, but only to Hiro. Big Hero 6 was now well-known superheroes, even though no one knew their true identities. Honey, Wasabi and Fred hadn't changed much.

Gogo smiled as she saw Hiro walking towards her. She ran towards him; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered after their kiss ended.

"Hey nerd." Gogo nodded. Gogo sat down, putting her purple rollerblades on, while Hiro put regular roller skates on.

As soon as they were ready, they headed for the rink.

~2 hours later~

They had been skating for a while now and Hiro was finally good at it. Of course Gogo was a pro.

The couple was skating side by side, holding hands, when suddenly Hiro let go.

"Let's race for 5 laps!" He challenged.

"Prepare to loose!" She laughed. The two immediately began speeding up, challenging each other. Gogo was in the lead of course, but not by much, of course she was going easy on Hiro.

As he was in the last 2 laps, he gave it all he got and sped up really fast.

"I'm catching up!" He grinned as he neared the short haired adrenaline junkie.

Just as they ended their 5th lap, Gogo sped up and was ahead of Hiro.

The two slowed down, skating off the rink.

"Maybe next time." Gogo encouraged, patting Hiro's shoulder.

"I was so close to beating you!" He sighed.

"Yeah right."

"Oh come here you." Hiro pulled Gogo in for a kiss.

"Mmm." Gogo hummed. They smiled at each other as they pulled away.

Gogo looked at the clock**_. 11:47_**

"13 minutes till New Year." She informed.

"Wanna go to the outside skating park for the countdown?" Hiro suggested, and Gogo nodded.

Outside was a small park which allowed roller-skating.

As they were skating toward the countdown area (Which was next to the parking lot), Hiro began to speak.

"Gogo, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for being so amazing. You always forgive me when I mess up. You always are there for me when I need someone. "

Gogo blinked and smiled. "You're welcome."

"I really mean it. I couldn't picture me without you." The twenty year old admitted.

Gogo's mind began to wonder. _Where is he going with this?_

Just as he was about to continue, the countdown began.

"10"

"9""

"8"

Hiro put his hand in his pocket, feeling the small box in his pocket.

"7"

"6"

"5"

He took his hand out of his pocket, and wrapped his arm around Gogo's waist, pulling her closer.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!"

Everyone started cheering, and Hiro and Gogo joined.

_It's time _Hiro decided.

Hiro tapped Gogo on the shoulder and began to reach into his pocket for the small box, when suddenly he lost his balance on the skates; falling backwards and crashing into the hood of a car.

"Hiro!" Gogo shouted as her boyfriend's head crashed into the car, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Gogo" Hiro whispered as his world turned black.

A/N: New story! Check out my other stories. Please Follow/ Favorite/ and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: But I can't

**_A/N Sorry I'm not putting Baymax in the fic. For some reason it's easier for me not to. Thanks for the follow/ favorites and Reviews! Sorry this chapter is really short… Like really really short. Also, this fic will have lots of flashbacks, so hope you like it! And sorry for all of the Cliffhangers!_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

_"__Someone call 911!" She shouted, leaning down._

_"_Hiro_! You're going to be alright! Stay with me! I can't lose you!"_

Gogo was pacing in the waiting room. _This is all my fault! I should have been watching him! He's so fragile! He has to be alright!_

*Flashback*

_Gogo had ridden in the ambulance to the hospital, and then started following them._

_"__Ma'am you can't come with us."_

_"__Get out of my way!" Gogo yelled shoving the girl away to the ground and running to the stretcher Hiro was on._

_"__Security!" Immediately after that was yelled guards came and held Gogo back. _

*End of flashback*

*A few hours later*

"Ms. Tomago?" A doctor walked into the waiting room. Gogo quickly ran over to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he alright?" The short haired woman began to question.

"He has a major concussion. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do…"

"He's dead?!" Gogo raised her voice.

"Not quite. The concussion sent him into a coma. There is little chance he will wake up."

"He will wake up."

"We will try our best, but if he doesn't wake up, we have no choice." The Doctor added, walking away.

"I'm not giving up on you Hiro." Gogo whispered.

**_A/N: Sorry that was really short! Please Follow/Favorite/ and leave a review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Loves a Game, wanna play?

**_A/N: This is going to be a flashback chapter, I'm doing these because… well I need to pass time, and to show some random parts in Hiro and Gogo's relationship…_**

**_Also, thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Sorry my story is making you guys loose your mind! In addition, now I'm going to reply to the reviews, but through the story at the end…_**

**_Last thing, any of you notice that the chapters (and the title) are parts of songs, like this chapter's name is from Blank Space by Taylor swift_**

**_(In the flashback, Hiro is 17, and Gogo is 21)_**

_**Chapter 3: Loves a game, wanna play?**_

The doctor's still wouldn't let Gogo see Hiro, so she had to stay in the waiting room, sitting down.

Gogo felt so alone, none of her friends were answering.

_I can't believe it. Friends are supposed to be there when you need them most, and right now that is that time, and none of them are here. _Gogo thought to herself.

"Oh Hiro, what am I supposed to do?" She cried, leaning back and closing her eyes.

******* Flashback********

"Truth or Dare Honey?" Fred asked.

"Dare." Honey replied.

"I dare you to throw one of your chemballs in a public place!" The comic enthusiast laughed.

"But I could get arrested!" She argued.

"A dare is a dare is a dare." Hiro joked.

"Fine. I will later." She paused, "Truth or dare Hiro?"

"Dare." He responded.

_Hmmmmmmm… Oooh perfect! _Honey thought to herself. "I dare you to kiss Gogo!"

_Oh crap. I've never kissed a girl before! Why did Honey make me do this? She must know I like Gogo! _Hiro's mind began to spin.

Hiro glanced nervously over to Gogo, who simply was waiting.

He slowly leaned over to Gogo, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers.

There was a strange feeling that went through their bodies when their lips connected and Gogo kissed back.

_This is nice…_ The Korean girl thought.

Hiro quickly pulled away, his face turning pink in embarrassment.

The group acted as if nothing had happened, and continued with the game.

An hour later, they split ways and all headed home. Hiro still felt weird, and ran over to Gogo, who was walking home.

"Hey Gogo wait up!" He called, and she stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" she asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"About the kiss…. Sorry about that." He stammered.

"It's fine, it was a dare, and you said it yourself. A dare is a dare is a dare."

"Well… you see… I…. um… well..."

"You what?"

"I've never kissed a girl before."

"Your 17 and you've never kissed a girl?!"

"Never."

"Oh…. Sorry that you had to waste your first kiss on me."

"What? No… it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I… I like you. I am happy that my first kiss was with you."

Gogo blinked.

"Oh… Well the kiss was nice." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm crazy to be telling you this, and it's nothing. I just hope we can still be friends." Hiro whispered.

"What? How would this affect our friend ship? I wouldn't not be your friend any more just because you like me!" Gogo explained.

"Really?" Hiro asked, and Gogo nodded.

"I suppose I could give you a chance on a date…"

"What? You're not joking are you?"

"Of course not! Besides I have to show you how to kiss better than that!" She smirked.

"Well I will see you tomorrow then?" The 17 year old asked.

"Of course." Gogo kissed him on the cheek and began walking home.

That night Hiro went home with a big smile on his face.

**_Review response:_**

**_Chapter 1 reviews:_**

**_Anonymous: Silly Hiro… Only he would be able to pull that off XD I was laughing too!_**

**_CookYllen: XD thanks for reviewing_**

**_OmnimonAllDelete: Thanks!_**

**_Chapter 2 Reviews:_**

**_assassin2000: I will try_**

**_Naflah: Sorry, I was thinking evilly when I thought of this idea! Sorry my story is making you lose your mind, I will try to update quicker!_**

**_FanGirlJen: Sorry! But this chapter was a little happier._**

**_Cybercorpsesnake: Thanks! For some reason I have trouble putting Baymax in my fanfics…_**

**_A/N so this was her flashback of when they started dating. I think I'm going to put this on my other story, HiroGo one-shots (because it is kinda like a one-shot), which you should check out!_**

**_Anyway, next chapter there will be a little more of present, then probably after that another flashback..._**

**_Please follow/ favorite/ and leave a review! No reviews=no more chapters!_**


	4. Chapter 4: At the point of Breaking

**_A/N: Okay… So Sorry haven't updated in a while…. _**

**_Also… I finally decided that this story will show Gogo and Hiro's relationship as it progresses. So since the last one was when it started, the next one will be like their first date or something, and then so on to their relationship. _**

**_Hopefully you get what I mean…_**

**_Anyway, this chapter is present setting, Gogo is at the Hospital._**

**_Chapter 4: At the point of Breaking_**

It was the next day. Gogo had stayed in the waiting room all night, refusing to leave.

Gogo rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She got up from her chair and went to the person at the front desk.

"When can I see him?" she asked. The girl at the desk glanced up.

"I will check with the doctor" She notified, and got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Gogo pulled out her phone.

37 messages.

Gogo read through them. 30 of them were from Honey, and the rest from Fred, Wasabi. She answered them, then realizing one person she forgot to tell.

She dialed Aunt Cass's number.

"Hello Gogo!" the cheerful voice sounded. _How can I tell her this?_

"Hey Aunt Cass…." She mumbled.

"So what happened last night? I noticed Hiro never came home… so I can guess he's with you. What did you two do last night?" Aunt Cass asked suspiciously. _Oh god. If she thinks that's what we did, then this is worse._

"No we didn't do anything like that-"Gogo's voice began to crack and her eyes got watery.

"What's wrong dear?" came a gentle voice.

"We were…. at the Skate park…. A-and he fell. He hit his head really hard. An ambulance came… He got a major concussion." Gogo paused "He's in a coma and they don't think he's going to wake up." She cried.

"Nooooooo! I will be right there!" Aunt Cass yelled, hanging up.

Just then, a doctor came through a door, glancing around. "Ms. Tomago?"

"May I see him?" She quickly questioned.

"Yes, follow me." The doctor ordered

Gogo followed the doctor to a room. She slowly walked inside, peering over at the unconscious person on the bed.

The 20 year old man looked peaceful, except for all the tubes that were everywhere.

"What are the tubes for?" Gogo whispered.

"Those are what are keeping him alive." The doctor explained "Ones a feeding tube, the rest help with everything else. "

Gogo gasped, walking all the way up to the bed, crashing down next to the bed.

"Oh Hiro, you have to wake up." She whispered grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

**_A/N Sorry, that was kind of short. The next few chapters are all gonna be flashbacks! In a couple chapters it will be a flashback from Valentine's Day, but it will start on present day v day, so it will skip ahead from this chapter like 2 months. But I will begin it by telling what had happened…_**

******_Sorry I can't publish that right now where I actually publish while it's still v day. You guys will get a late Valentine's Day flashback then! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_**

**_Responses to Reviews on previous chapter:_**

**_CookYllen: Thank you! I try to make Gogo strong but I feel like she will get a little softer, especially right now._**

**_GrimCreeper: Of course I have!_**

**_Cybercorpsesnake: Thanks!_**

**_Naflah: Aww thanks!_**

**_Please Follow/ Favorite/ and Leave a Review!_**


End file.
